Jar of Heartbreaks
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: When Brittany mistakenly accuses Alvin of cheating on her, he's heartbroken. "Britt, don't you trust me?" "No! Now get out of here, you... you player!" Once Brittany learns what she's done, she feels guiltier than she ever could've imagined. Will they ever forgive each other? Or is this the end of a legendary couple? And what has Alvin's cousin Skylee got up her sleeve? CGI
1. Prologue

Alvin and Brittany had been dating each other for months now. Brittany had been a little worried that Alvin would fall for someone else, but so far, so good. She was on Alvin's doorstep. Her fur blew in the breeze as she rang the doorbell. *Ding-dong!* Dave answered the door. "Is Alvin here?" she asked sweetly, smiling. "Why, no, he's out." She paused, smile drooping. Since when had Alvin skipped out on Date Night? "Do you know where he is?" She became anxious. Surely, he wasn't cheating on her...right? Dave's expression grew worried. "Well..." "Well, what? Tell me!" Brittany was getting more impatient every second. "He went out with another chipette." Dave cringed. Brittany froze. No. NO! This wasn't possible! "He did WHAT?" "I'm so sorry, Brittany..." She turned to run back home. "Oh, no he didn't!" she cried to herself, as tears spilled from her eyes. How could he? "I'll get you for this, Seville!" Brittany's fur was stained with tears as she began plotting her revenge for Alvin up in her room. Then, she clasped her paws together. "I've got it! Our next concert..."


	2. The First Heartbreak

Alvin was confused. He hadn't seen Brittany all week. What was she up to? She wasn't answering her phone... "Oh, well," thought Alvin, "I'll see her at our next concert." He was concerned, but Brittany usually got over these things by herself.

They had all just finished singing "Champions," the Crazy Frog version. It was quite the finale, with fireworks, acrobatics, and the works.

Alvin spoke, "Well, that's our show for tonight! We hope you enjoyed it!" The crowd roared with cheers. "Actually," announced Brittany, "I have one more song I'd like to sing." Everyone wore a confused expression on his or her face. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Alvin." The music started as Brittany began to sing.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Alvin wore a shocked expression on his face. What was going on?

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I've learned to live half a life

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Alvin felt his eyes begin to water. He hadn't done anything wrong! What was Brittany's problem?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

Alvin's fur felt even cold. His fur was damp with tears, and the wind was blowing. He slipped backstage where he could sob in peace.

And I've learned to live half a life

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

The audience was silent. They didn't know what had happened between Alvin and Brittany, but they knew it wasn't good.

Dear, it took so long just to feel all right

Remember how to put back the lights in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Alvin cried really hard when he heard this. Why was Brittany doing this to him?

'Cause you broke all your promises

Alvin clenched his teeth. I...did...NOT! he thought angrily, tears still falling.

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back!

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at aaaaaaall!

This was really unfair! Brittany was insulting him in front of thousands of people!

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

The audience didn't know whether or not to clap. The song was sung beautifully, but the reason why it was sung was truly terrible. They all remained silent as Brittany left backstage. "I hope that taught you a lesson, Alvin!" Alvin looked up, his eyes full of sorrow. Brittany felt a pang of guilt at this, but she stood her ground. "Why, Britt? Why did you do this to me?" Alvin asked, barely able to look her in the eyes. Brittany suddenly blurted out, "You cheated on me!" Alvin looked puzzled. Tears once again began streaming down Alvin's cheeks as he said, "Britt, don't you trust me?" Brittany was quick to reply, "No! I don't trust you, Alvin! Now get out of here, you... you player!" Alvin covered his face with his hands as he ran out into the cold night air. Brittany noticed Simon glaring at her. "Yes, Simon?" Simon was really angry with her, but he did not yell. "You had no right to do that, you know." "He had no right to go around cheating on me!" Brittany defended. Simon became skeptical. He inquired, "Have you ever SEEN him with another girl?" Brittany stammered, "W-well, n-no..." "Then you're being paranoid!" "B-but, I-" Simon cut her off. "I DON'T CARE! YOU REALLY HURT HIM, BRITTANY!" Simon couldn't contain his anger. Just then, Dave called, "C'mon, everyone. It's time to go home." Simon shot Brittany a death glare before stalking off. Brittany trudged behind him, not knowing what to think. She asked Dave, "Where's Ms. Miller?" "I'm glad you asked, Brittany," Dave said, "You girls are staying with us tonight!" Jeanette and Eleanor squealed. Jeanette blurted, "Awesome! Uh, I-I mean, h-how pleasant. Will we have our own rooms?" Dave answered, "Yup! I had them constructed over the past several months for you girls!"

When they were all settled for bed, Brittany went to check on Alvin. She tiptoed out of her room towards his. She sighed. He was still gone. Naturally, once Dave discovered Alvin was gone, he started freaking out. However, Simon had convinced him to wait until morning to call to police. Brittany had meant to get revenge, but...maybe she had gone too far... "Oh, Alvin..." she sobbed, "I didn't mean to drive you away from your own home..." She jumped onto Alvin's bed and cried herself to sleep...


	3. Long Lost Cousins

I've taken the liberty of uploading two chapters today for you guys! How cool is that? Here's the catch: Please review this chapter before moving onto the next one. I'm not calling anyone out, but it's annoying when you only review the last chapter. I'm sure that the author would like opinions on all the chapters, not just the one that was last updated. Now…THE STORY…

Alvin walked on, depressed about what had happened between him and Brittany. He felt a drop of rain hit his nose. "Is it seriously raining right now? That's just unfair." He sighed. "But... There wasn't a cloud in the sky when I left..." Alvin's eyes grew wide. "How long have I been out here?" He looked around. "Where am I going? Oh, no. OH, NO!" He started sobbing yet again. "Brittany hates my guts, everyone else is probably worried to death about me, it's cold out here, it's raining, and now I'm HOPELESSLY LOST!" He sniffled. "Well, the woods are nearby... Isn't that where my long-lost cousin Skylee lives?" He sniffled again. "Well, I've got nothing to lose..." With tears streaming down his face, unnoticeable due to the surrounding rain, Alvin set off into the woods.

After about 5 minutes of searching, Alvin realized something. "Oh, great. I don't even remember what KIND of tree she lives in!" He leaned against the nearest tree and started whacking his head on it as he repeatedly asked, "Why? Why? Why?" "Be careful, s'il vous plaît. Vous could get a concussion doing zat." Alvin looked behind him. "Oh, Skylee!" Alvin hugged Skylee tightly.

Skylee is one of the three Chipmunks' long lost cousins. She has electric-blue eyes, she is French, and she wears a silver beret. She has golden fur, and she has two silver stripes going from the front of her forehead to the back of her tail. She wears a shirt with the same front and back: A black, starry sky, and gray clouds with lightning shooting out from them, spelling out "Zè Zapettes," with buildings of a city in the background. She wears a violet skirt with small darker violet stars on it. Skylee has the power of electricty on her side. She loves to laugh and have fun, but she is extremely sensitive to anything sad or scary. She's a crazy romantic, and will always help anyone in a pinch.

Skylee knew something was wrong. She had found Alvin here in the woods, in the middle of the night, in the rain, bashing his head against a tree. This was no regular visit. "I believe ve should go to my tree, no?" Alvin stopped squeezing her, and gave a simple nod. After about a minute of walking, Skylee's tree came into view. The fact that it was hers was obvious, because it had been marvelously decorated. "Come, now," she said as she climbed up and into the tree. Alvin followed suit. It was a small, yet beautiful place, with only one room. There was a queen sized bed, a lamp, four chairs, a table, and a red carpet with golden lining. Skylee noted Alvin's sad expression. "Lucky for vous I vas out looking for nuts, is it not?" Alvin just stared at the carpet, tears dripping onto it. "Yeah, I guess," he replied sadly.

Skylee sighed as she prompted, "Alvin, vhat's wrong? Vous seem awfully upset. Alvin's eyes remained glued to the floor. "It's not important," he said, shivering. Skylee noticed this and handed him a blanket, which he accepted. She guided him over to the bed and they sat down. Skylee loved Alvin as a family, and she hated to see him so hurt. "Alvin, it's okay. You can tell me anything..." Alvin sniffled. "No, it's not okay! But... I may as well tell someone... Y'see, it all started at..."

Midnight. That's the time that Brittany woke to a loud crack of thunder. "Mmm...Alvin...?" She rubbed her eyes. She looked around and realized she was in Alvin's bed. She started to cry. "He's still gone... I miss him..." Simon's words still echoed in her head. "YOU REALLY HURT HIM, BRITTANY!" She sobbed harder as she whispered, "Oh, Alvin... I don't blame you if you never come back..."

Skylee put an arm around Alvin, her eyes glistening. "Zat sounds awful! She had no right to do such a zing! I must return vith vous." Alvin sniffled again. "Skylee, that's nice of you to offer, but I couldn't let you. After all, this is my problem, not yours." Skylee put her paws on Alvin's face, making him look into her eyes. "Alvin, darling, long-lost or not, vous are my cousin, and problems of vous are problems of moi." Alvin smiled for the first time since "the incident," and replied, "Thanks, Skylee. I don't know where I would be without you." Alvin embraced his long-lost cousin in a tight hug. Skylee hugged him back and joked, "Vous vould probably be vandering around ze forest in eternal sadness." Alvin started crying again. "Oh! Alvin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset vous." She stroked his fur. "Zere, zere, it vill be okay... Let's try to sleep now," she suggested, then quickly added, "But if vous are not tired-" Alvin interrupted, "No, Skylee, I am tired. Especially after tonight." He yawned. "So, where's my bed?" Skylee giggled. "Is it not obvious? Vous are sitting on it." Alvin grew alarmed. "Are you saying I have to SLEEP with you?" Skylee frowned. "Alvin, it's perfectly fi-" Alvin cut her off. "No, it is NOT fine! What'll Brittany think when I tell her I SLEPT with a chipette that wasn't her? WE haven't even done that yet! I mean-" Skylee put a finger to Alvin's lips. "Listen to moi, Alvin, okay?" Alvin slowly nodded. "Ve have not many options here. I've only vun bed. It's okay, Alvin. I'll be fully dressed ze entire time, if zat's vhat vous are vorried about." Alvin began to relax. "I guess that's okay, then..." Skylee became exasperated. "Alvin, I can't believe vous! I vould never even CONSIDER doing such zings vith my own cousin!" Alvin tensed up. "I-I'm sorry..." Skylee sighed. "No, I should be apologizing to vous. I really should not have yelled like zat. I understand. Now let us be off to dream land." "Okay," Alvin agreed, as they settled down for the night.

Review, guys! Remember, please review this chapter before moving on to the next. If you do that, you might get two chapters more often! Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys!


	4. The Second Heartbreak

This is the FOURTH CHAPTER! If you have not read about Skylee yet, PLEASE go back and read chapter three!

Brittany awoke the following morning and sighed when she saw where she was. "He's still gone... How could I have done that to him? I'm a monster!" Depressed, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where she was greeted by four pairs of eyes glaring at her. Even sweet, little Theodore looked ticked off. Everyone started speaking at once.

"How could you, Brittany?"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"You don't deserve him!"

"You monster!"

Nobody seemed to notice Brittany's truly sad expression on her face as they kept insulting her and calling her names.

"Coward!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Brittany!"

"He's lost because of you!"

"See if we ever let YOU sing again!"

Brittany blinked as tears began flowing from her eyes. She cried, "You're all right! Every single one of you! I'M THE WORST GIRLFRIEND IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE!" The others were startled by this. She said sadly, "I don't even deserve breakfast! I'm not hungry, anyway..." She hung her head, tears spilling onto the floor. She turned and scampered back up the stairs to Alvin's room. Everyone else looked down. "Gee, I didn't mean for her to cry," spoke Jeanette softly. Eleanor agreed, "Neither did I! I feel terrible!" Simon reasoned, "It seems as though she's been punishing herself pretty harshly..." Theodore exclaimed, "I'm surprised at myself! I should never have said those things..."

Brittany kept sobbing into her paws. She slowly sang to herself, "Who do I think I am? Runnin' 'round leavin' scars..."

Dave woke with a yawn, and walked down the hallway to see Brittany in Alvin's bed. "Hey, Brittany-" Brittany cut him off. "You don't have to tell me I'm the most heartless, cruel person in the world, Dave! I already know I am!" She continued to sob into her paws. Dave went downstairs and found four shameful chipmunks. "Did you guys do something to Brittany?" Simon began, "We-" Jeanette continued, "hurt-" Eleanor continued, "her-" Theodore ended, "feelings..." Dave sighed. "Have any of you seen Alvin?" Simon responded, "Feel free to notify the police, Dave."

Brittany was hugging one of Alvin's red sweaters as if it were him. She was still crying. "Oh, Alvin! I really miss you! I'm so sorry!" She sighed. "Oh, why bother? He'll never forgive me...I'm a horrible person..."

Skylee awoke with a yawn. She stretched her arms, and turned to see a peacefully snoozing Alvin next to her. She smiled. "I've got a brilliant idea..." She slowly inhaled, then shouted, "AAAAALVIIIIIN!" Alvin literally jumped out of bed. "I'm sorry, Dave, I didn't mean to! I-" He noticed where he was, then he looked over at Skylee. "Ha, ha. VERY funny!" Skylee giggled. "Yes, yes it vas! Did vous sleep vell, darling?" Alvin looked down. "Well, not exactly..." Skylee became concerned. "Vhy not?" She noticed tears dripping onto the covers as Alvin replied, "I had the worst nightmare..." Skylee hugged him and stroked his fur as she sang a lullaby, "Maintenant, les mauvais rêves sont partis, laissent entrer la lumière remplir votre âme. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis ici, s'il vous plaît ne pleure pas." The sound of her voice soothed Alvin. It made him feel safe. "I love when you sing like that, Skylee..." he whispered. They stopped hugging, and Skylee smiled. "I hate to pry, but vas zat dream of vous about...'her'?" Alvin nodded sadly. "Maybe ve should go talk to her... Unless vous don't vant to, of course." Alvin sighed. "I don't know, Skylee. Part of me is afraid of her and never wants to see her again, and part of me misses her like crazy." Skylee put an arm around Alvin. "I understand." Before she could say anything else, Alvin replied, "No, Skylee. You can't possibly understand my situation right now." Tears once again rolled down his cheeks. "I know, Alvin. But zere is nought I can do for zat. How about zis: Decide by tonight, and ve'll see." Alvin sniffled as he agreed, "Okay." "Vould you like to help me gazzer nuts for breakfast?" "You mean you don't have toaster waffles?" Skylee laughed. "You're funny, Alvin! ...Vait... Vous are serious?" Alvin shrugged, "Well, yeah..." Skylee placed her paws on her hips. "Alvin, ve're in zè middle of zè forest. Zere is no place near here vhere I can go to buy vaffles." "Yeah... it's been quite awhile since I've lived in the woods." Skylee giggled as she joked, "Vell, are vous coming, or doth thou vant to starve?" Alvin smiled mischievously. He stated, "Thou shalt not wear silly hats!" He took Skylee's beret off her head, and ran out of the tree, putting it on his head. "Alvin, vous crazed 'munk! Give me back my beret!" Alvin taunted her, "No! It looks better on me than you." Skylee ran after him, and Alvin called behind him, "You can't catch me!" He stuck her tongue out at her and quickened his pace, dropping down to all-fours. But he was no match for the forest girl. Skylee didn't need to run. She zapped Alvin, making him paralyzed. "I'll be taking zat, zank vous!" She put her beret back on her head. "Now how about breakfast, hmm?" She un-paralyzed Alvin. "Alright, I'm starved." They set off together to gather nuts and berries for breakfast.


	5. The Threat

Alvin and Skylee played around all day. When the sun started setting, they both sat on a branch of Skylee's tree. Skylee spoke, "Vell, Alvin, have vous decided?" Alvin sighed. "No, Skylee, I haven't. This is a tough decision!" Skylee smiled. "I have an idea." Alvin perked up. "What is it?" Skylee whispered into Alvin's ear. Alvin's eyes grew wide. "Wow, Skylee. That's some dark stuff." Skylee reassured him, "Trust moi, Alvin. If she still loves vous, it vill vork." Alvin looked down. "That's the problem, Skylee. I don't think she does." Skylee put her beret on Alvin's head. "Vell, zere's no harm in finding out, zen, is zere? Now vhy don't vous help moi get started?" Alvin grinned. "Okay," he agreed as they got to work...

Brittany was trying everything to get her mind off Alvin. Reading books, chatting on the phone, watching television, even trying out new outfits. But nothing worked. She huffed, "I can't believe the police refused to look for him! DAGGUM COPS!" She sighed. "Today has to be the worst day of my life. Even worse than when Ian was holding me and my sisters captive..." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I just want my boyfriend back!" Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of Brittany as she shielded her eyes. "What's this...?" There were words suspended in mid-air, made out of...lightning? Brittany read them over. The message was:

I'm holding Alvin captive against his will! If you want to save him, come to Shadygrove Forest by midnight. You'll know the tree when you see it. If you don't show up, he gets the knife! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brittany's eyes grew wide with fear. "Oh, no! My poor Alvin! I know he must hate me, but I can't let him die!" She glanced at her watch. "Aw, chiz! It's already 9:47! DAAAVE!" Brittany stood in shock as the words zapped into oblivion. Dave ran over to her. "Can you drive me over to Shadygrove Forest? It's urgent!" Dave was confused. "Brittany, you're not going anywhere. It's after bed time!" Brittany began to panic. "But Dave! You don't understand!" "I understand that you need to go to bed, young lady. The answer is NO." Brittany huffed. "Screw you! I'll go on-paw!" She ran out the door into the night.

"Alright, first, I need to get to the concert, and trace his scent from there." As much as she didn't want to, Brittany knew she had to hitch hike if she wanted to save Alvin's life. She sighed as she hurried over to the nearest busy road. Once there, she saw a strange-looking man in an orange jacket walking down the sidewalk. "Excuse me, sir," She called to him, "Do you know how to get to Spectro Studios from here?" The bespectacled man looked at her and said in a peculiar voice, "Hey, boy! You a talkin' squirrel?" Brittany took offense to this, but she needed this man's help. "Please sir, do you know how to get there? It's urgent!" "Spectro Studios, eh? It's about 10 miles down that way. I could take ya there, if ya want." Brittany's eyes lit up. "Oh, please, sir, would you?" If she had been thinking straight, she would've asked directions for Shadygrove Forest. "Come with me." Brittany followed the man over to his car on the side of the road and hopped in after he opened the door for her. They started driving. "I've met many crazy people in my life," began the strangely familiar man. "There was one man who offered me some bacon once without saying anything. It was good, but he was quite strange." A lightbulb went on in Brittany's head. She knew who this man was! She asked, "How are you still alive? I thought you were run over by a car. Multiple times." The man smiled. "Yes, well, Mr. Smith found it humorous to add those shots at the end." They made small-talk the rest of the ride. "Looks like we're here!" He opened the door for Brittany to get out. "It's been an honor, Mr. Timn." "My pleasure, Brittany," The man said as he drove off. Brittany checked her watch. 10:08. She sighed nervously. "Less than two hours to go..." She raced over to the door she saw Alvin leave from. "I hate to have to do this," she groaned as she put her nose to the ground and sniffed. Alvin's honey scent was stale, but still recognizable. She ran, nose to the ground, keeping track of his scent.

Brittany's nose reached grass. She looked up. The forest was in view. "This must be it," she decided, and glanced at her watch yet again. 10:55. "One hour 'til death," she whispered, tears threatening to spill. She took off into the woods.

"Skylee?" "Yes, darling?" Alvin sighed heavily. "I feel really guilty about tricking Brittany. She's probably freaking out as we speak!" Skylee put her paws on Alvin's face, making him look her in the eyes. "Alvin, everyzing is okay in zè end. If it's not okay, it's not zè end." Alvin grinned, but was still worried. "It just feels so... wrong." Skylee reassured him, "Just do it zè vay ve practiced, and ve'll be fine." Suddenly, Alvin spat, "Why can't we tell her the truth?" Skylee sighed. "Alvin, vhat's better: A lie zat brings a smile, or a truze zat sheds a tear?" "I'll bet she isn't smiling right now! We shouldn't have lied to her in the first place, Skylee..." Skylee looked at Alvin with sorrowful eyes. "I hate to admit it, Alvin, but vous are right! I don't know vhat I vas zinking!" She started sobbing. "But vhat vould Brittany do if she discovered zis vas a trick?" Alvin started sobbing as well as he answered, "She'd probably bawl her eyes out and never trust me again..."

Brittany dashed frantically through the forest, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. She searched and searched 'til her paws were sore. She checked her watch again, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I'm too late... It's 11:55, I'll never find him in five minutes..." She stared up at the star-filled sky. Wait... She veered her vision to her left, and discovered a wonderfully decorated tree, light coming from within. She shouted at the top of her voice, "DON'T WORRY, ALVIN! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" She sprinted up and into the tree. Her eyes were met with a horrible sight. A chipette she'd never seen before had Alvin pinned against the wall, and was pointing a gun at his heart. She commanded, "PUT. THE GUN. DOWN!" Skylee turned around. She felt truly terrified once she saw the fiery anger in Brittany's eyes, but she was determined to keep up the act. She said in a villainous voice, "Ah, you got zè message, darling..." Brittany said coldly, "I thought you were using a knife, you sick monster." Skylee mentally cringed at this, but pressed on. "Vhy kill vith an old blood-stained knife vhen a gun takes much less effort?" Then Brittany did something Skylee had not anticipated. She ran forward and punched Skylee in the face, sending her flying backwards into the wall. Alvin's eyes widened in shock. "Brittany..." Brittany turned to Alvin. "Oh, Alvin, are you all right?" Alvin's eyes became teary. "I'm fine, but I think you really hurt my cousin." Brittany became confused. "Alvin, what do you mean?" Alvin sighed. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get Skylee to the hospital!" He carefully approached Skylee and shook her gently. "Skylee, please get up!" Skylee groaned as she sat up. "Who are vous? Who am I? Vhere is zis place?" Brittany looked sheepish. "So, you're saying I punched your cousin in the face, made her nose bleed, and gave her amnesia?" Alvin sighed. "It's not all your fault, Brittany. We wanted to tell you the truth, that this was a trick, but we didn't know how you would take it. So, we decided to go along with it..." "Excuse moi, sir, my nose is bleeding. Vhat should I do?" Alvin spoke, "Come on, Brittany, let's lift her onto the bed." They did so. Brittany spoke, "Ma'am, your name is Skylee. Just lay down and rest for a while." Skylee said, "Okay." Brittany turned to Alvin and embraced him tightly. "Oh, Alvin... I'm so sorry..." Alvin stroked her fur. "I'm sorry, too, Britt..."


	6. Happily Ever After

Sorry for the wait, guys! It's unfair that you have to wait for stories like this. I had it all written up, but I accidentally deleted part of it. But enough of my drabbling. Without further adieu, Jar of Heartbreaks, chapter 6!

Alvin and Brittany stopped hugging when they heard a voice. "BRITTANY!" They both smiled, as they said simultaneously cheered, "Dave!" Brittany leaned out of the tree. "Dave! We're up here!" Dave walked over and called up, "You are in a LOT of trouble, young lady! I-" Dave stopped mid-sentence. Did she just say... "we?" Dave looked suspicious. "What do you mean by 'we?'" Brittany beamed. "I found Alvin!" Dave was shocked. "So, that's why she wanted to come here..." Dave murmured to himself. Alvin leaned out of the tree as well. "Hey, Dave!" Dave sighed, resisting the urge to shout Alvin's name. Alvin's face sported a concerned expression. "You need to drive us to the hospital, Dave." Dave became confused. "Why? You two look fine to me." Alvin sighed, while Brittany looked sheepish. "It's not us, it's my cousin, Skylee. She-" Dave cut him off. "Since when do you have cousins?" Alvin facepalmed. "Dave, I'll explain everything later. We need to get her to the hospital, STAT!"

Alvin helped Skylee out of bed. "We need to get you to the hospital." Skylee tilted her head. "Vhy? Is my nose bleeding zat badly?" Alvin sighed once again. "I don't have time to explain. Dave will take us there."

All three chipmunks scampered down the tree to Dave. "Bonjour, Monsieur Dave," Skylee greeted. Dave's mouth hung open. "You have a cousin I never knew about, and she's FRENCH?" "Dave!" Alvin groaned. "Oh, right. The hospital. But what's wrong with her?" Alvin was really exasperated at this point. "AMNESIA! NOW MOVE IT!" Dave got everyone situated in the car before driving off to the hospital. He wouldn't normally put up with Alvin's yelling at him, but circumstances were a bit crazy at the moment.

When they arrived at the hospital, they explained what happened, and Skylee was given a room and put on a hospital bed. The nurse spoke in a monotonous voice, "How do you feel?" "Vell, my head has been starting to hurt..." "The doctor will see you shortly." She walked out of the room.

Alvin glared at her as she left. He mumbled, "The nerve of that little..."

Suddenly, a silver chipmunk flew in. Dave, Alvin, Brittany, and Skylee were awestruck. He joked, "Vhat? Have vous not seen a flying chipmunk before?" They kept staring. The silver chipmunk rolled his eyes, smiling. "Vell, Madam Skylee, vhat seems to be zè trouble?" Still awestruck, Brittany managed to speak, "Wait. So, YOU'RE the doctor?" The flying chipmunk exclaimed, "Oh, how rude of moi! I have not yet introduced moi self. Zè name is Dr. Milo. Yes, I am an official doctor."

Milo has two gold stripes running from the front of his forehead to the back of his tail. He is French. He wears a gold beret, and his eyes are as the same hue as Skylee's electric-blue ones. He loves to have fun. He won't admit it, but he's a crazy romantic.

He turned his attention to Skylee as he perched himself on the end of the bed. "As I vas saying, zè reason vous are here is because...?" Brittany explained, "She has amnesia." Dr. Milo put a paw to his mouth. "Zis is tragic! Zere may not be a cure for zis..." His face grew sad. "Vhat has caused zis horrendous happening?" Brittany decided to stare at the floor. Alvin cringed. "That's a touchy subject..." Dr. Milo grew suspicious, but decided not to press further. He looked into Skylee's eyes. They seemed familiar... He thought to himself, "How do I know Madam Skylee?" He continued to stare into her eyes.

Skylee smiled as she looked into Milo's eyes. She thought to herself, "Do I know him from somevhere?"

The doctor shook his head. "Vell, vous have recieved some damage to your head, but zat is nuzzing some rest can't solve. As for zè amnesia... vell..." He sighed. "Ve know not of a cure for zis yet. Try everyzing vous can to gain back zè memory of vous."

Skylee asked, "Could vous help moi?" Milo looked startled. "Moi? I-I don't know about zat..." Skylee looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Vous seem so familiar..."

Realization struck across Milo's face like lightning. He exclaimed, beaming, "Oh, Madam Skylee!" Tears of joy flowed from his eyes. "My long lost friend! At last I have found vous! I'd recognize zose eyes anyvhere!" Memories came flooding back to Skylee. She beamed as well, eyes sparkling with joyful tears. "Monsieur Milo! I missed vous so much!" She pulled him into a tight embrace. Both were ecstatic about finding the other. Brittany and Alvin watched on with happy expressions. Dave looked as though he were in a trance. Brittany spoke up, "Hey, you guys should live with us! Dave won't mind, will you, Dave?" Dave drawled, "Sure… Why not…" Alvin chuckled. "We better get him some sleep." Milo broke apart from Skylee, to her disappointment. "Vould vous like to do ze honors, madam?" Skylee perked up. "I'd love to!" She snapped her fingers, and they all disappeared in a flash of lightning. The doctor walked into the room. "Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with another patient, and—Hello?" He carefully examined the room. Upon not seeing anybody, he started singing, in a trance-like voice, "Round, like a spiral in a circle, like a wheel within a wheel…"

Theodore awoke to a crash of thunder. "Yipe!" He tiptoed over to Simon's bed and shook him gently. "Simon? Are you awake?" Simon pulled the covers tight over his head as he grumbled, "No." Theodore shook him again. "I heard a flash of lightning." Simon sighed, then sat up and put his glasses on his face. "First of all, Theo, you can't hear lightning. That would be called thunder. Second of all, there isn't a cloud in the sky. That isn't possible." Theodore insisted, "B-but I-I did!" Simon put a paw on Theodore's shoulder. "Theo, go to bed." Suddenly, they heard a voice. "HEY, YOU GUYS! WAKE UP!" The two chipmunks looked at each other. "Alvin!" They ran down the stairs, two drowsy chipettes following suit. Jeanette and Eleanor cried simultaneously, "Brittany!" Eleanor apologized, "We're so sorry!" "Yeah," agreed Jeanette, "We didn't mean to - who are they?" Skylee waved. "Bonjour!" "Oh, hello, Skylee," Simon greeted, "How have you been?" Jeanette looked dumbfoundedly at Simon. "Who is she?" Simon smiled. "Jeanette, this is my cousin, Skylee." Jeanette calmed at this. Skylee held out a hand to her. Jeanette hid behind Simon. "She's shy," Simon explained.

Theodore held his hand out to Milo, who shook it warmly. "Good morning, starshine! Zè earth says 'hello!'" Theodore laughed. "Nice to meet you, Willy Wonka!"

"Alright," announced Dave, "I know with all the excitement going on, none of you will get to sleep anytime soon. You may stay up, just keep it down so I can get my rest."

Hearing this, everyone squealed in excitement. They all talked with each other as they watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, eventually dozing off.

That, my friends, dutifully concludes Jar of Heartbreaks. I will upload the squeakquel soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any the following: Christina Perri or her song Jar of Hearts, the idea of anthropomorphic chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Noel Harrison or his song Windmills of Your Mind, Brittany, Jeanette, or Eleanor. If I owned Alvin and the Chipmunks, the chipettes would have been introduced in the first movie, and there would be lots more Alvittany, Simonette, and Theonor.

CLAIMER: I DO own the plot, Skylee, and Milo.

See you in the squeakquel, guys!


End file.
